1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a method of adjusting luminance of the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is generally driven by an analog driving method or a digital driving method. Specifically, the analog driving method implements a gray scale based on a variable voltage level of data, and the digital driving method implements a gray scale based on a variable time duration for which an organic light emitting diode emits light. While the analog driving method has difficulties in increasing size and/or resolution of a display panel included in the organic light emitting display device, the digital driving method may readily increase the size and/or resolution of the display panel because the digital driving method requires an integrated circuit (IC) having a simpler structure compared to the analog driving method. In addition, since the digital driving method uses just two states (i.e., an on state and an off state) of a driving thin film transistor (TFT), the digital driving method seldom results in an image-quality degradation due to deteriorations and/or characteristic deviations of the driving TFT. Therefore, the digital driving method has many advantages for a big-size display panel. Recently, a hybrid driving method that combines characteristics of the analog driving method with characteristics of the digital driving method has been developed. Like the digital driving method, however, the hybrid driving method also drives an organic light emitting diode based on a constant voltage. As a result, the digital driving method and the hybrid driving method have some problems such as a rapid deterioration of the organic light emitting diode, non-uniform luminance, etc.